through time, i love you
by gooodkarma
Summary: People were already there waltzing. I made a b-line for the snacks before some unfortunate victim could ask me to dance.I stood, looking at the crackers contemplating which ones to eat when someone from behind me said, “Those ones are the best,” Edward
1. Chapter 1

I laughed. "Good one," I told my cousin and best friend, Scarlett. She smiled radiantly; she was really pretty with long, fiery red hair that seemed to shimmer every time she moved.

I, on the other hand, was average, long brown hair, brown eyes, medium height, average cup-size, dad liked to call me a classic beauty.

"Yeah right!" I'd scoff whenever he'd tell me that.

"Earth to Bella," Scarlett waved her hands in front of my face,

I blinked, registering her annoyed look. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" She rolled her eyes, "Duh, the midsummer's ball."

"Oh don't remind me," I groaned. I absolutely _hated_ dancing, _especially_ in heels which I knew with certainty that I was going to have to wear.

I could already see my stepmothers face lighting up in happiness with all of the ways she could torture me and make me uncomfortable for the ball, of course.

I hated her! I hated her wispy blonde curls and her innocent looking big sky blue eyes, which were probably what dad had fallen for, her eyes, they looked like kitten eyes, but they were the only sweet thing about her.

I knew that she was just waiting for father to roll over and die, so she could inherit our mansion and our family money, though that would be in long, long time away, since dad was still pretty young and healthy.

"Bella!" Scarlett yelled. "Come on, let's go inside!" I looked up to find her halfway there and got up and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Midsummer's ball

Midsummer's ball is a masquerade, but basically you just dress up in old fashion clothes and wear a mask, I absolutely hate it. "Bella!" called Claire, my step mother. "Don't make us late or I swear I'll…" she was cut off by the piano, Scarlett was doing some last minute practicing since she was going to play at the ball, not that she needed it.

I slipped on the heels that Claire had picked out for me, I winced, I could already feel the blisters forming, she had also forced me into this painful corset dress that was creamy, lacy and pale gold, it might have looked like heaven but it certainly didn't feel like it.

I almost forgot my mask but I grabbed it on my way out, I knew Claire would have a cow if I forgot it, truthfully, I think she makes excuses to get upset with me. It matched my dress and had a little glitter; I hated how I had to hold it up with the gold stick thingy on the side. I knew that once I put it down I would lose it.

I ran to the car tripping on my dress twice, I was surprised I still hadn't ripped it yet but it was still early in the night.

I angled into the car, limo, of course, I rolled my eyes, Claire took any chance to spend money, especially if it was dad's money.

We slid to a halt in from of the building, I sucked in a gust of air, it reminded me of a palace. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and paintings were all over the walls. People were already there waltzing.

I made a b-line for the snacks before some unfortunate victim could ask me to dance.

I stood, looking at the crackers contemplating which ones to eat when someone from behind me said, "Those ones are the best," I looked up and saw the most gorgeous guys ever, well actually it was kinda hard to tell since he had a mask on, but from what I could see, he was heaven on earth.

He had topaz eyes and messy bronze hair, and a lean frame.

He pointed over toward some brown crackers I took two and nibbled on one, "Aren't you going to eat one?" he shook his head, smiling, "I'm not hungry," "Oh," I said. Actually, I wasn't really hungry either; I was just eating since I definitely didn't want to dance.

He seemed to read my mind because his next words were, "Do you want to dance?" I shook my head and tried to stand my ground.

"No way, I'm really bad at dancing and I am harmful to myself and others, I would end up hurting you." He smiled looking amused, "I doubt that," I gave in but only because his smile made me melt.

I put down my mask knowing I would lose it anyway and headed toward the dance floor.

I waltzed and stepped on his foot twice, he winced but to his credit he didn't yelp like my other dance partners.

He led my by the hand to the balcony after, "What's your name?" I asked. "Edward." "Isabella, but most people call me Bella," Then he stared at me with such intensity almost as if he was trying to read my mind.

I had to gasp and he looked surprised and confused, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it as if thinking better of it. We stood outside and talked a bit until Claire called telling me it was time to go.

I went to sleep thinking about him and couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat reading in the library thinking about Edward and wondering when I was going to see him when suddenly he was right behind me.

"What are you reading?" he asked. I shrieked. He always had a way of sneaking up on me.

"I-Wuthering Heights," He smiled.

Then he looked down at me and seemed fascinated by my grey sweats, suddenly I was regretting wearing them; I knew I should have worn jeans!

"What are you wearing?" he asked. "I-their-um…" Suddenly I got annoyed when I realized what he was doing; he was trying to embarrass me. No way buddy!

Not gonna happen!

"They're sweats okay?" I snapped.

He looked confused, "Sweats?" "Yes sweats, don't act like you've never seen them before," "I haven't" he said slowly as if he were talking to a child. "You know what, you shouldn't even be talking," I let my gaze slowly travel down his body, and _not_ in that way, okay maybe a little.

He was wearing breeches and a while shirt with cuffs and frills in the front.

"You look like Mr. Darcy," I said with a laugh.

"Mr. who?" "You don't know who Mr. Darcy is?" He shook his head. "You know, Pride and Prejudice," "Elizabeth Bennett," He stared back blankly at me.

"Well, I guess not, I mean, I wouldn't expect a guy to know what Pride and Prejudice is," "Much less Jane Austen," Edward smiled, "Ahh finally someone I know," "What?" I said mouth agape.

"I said-" "I know what you said," "You're crazy," He looked at me crossly, "How so?" "Oh, I see, you are going to play dumb," "Play dumb?" "Yeah, it's a phrase," I said rolling my eyes.

"You can stop now," "Stop what?" "Uhhh!" I groaned, throwing my arms up and looking heavenward.

"Make him stop!" I yelled to the ceiling.

He looked amused "It looks as if you are the crazy one," "Hey, look here pal, I'm not the one wearing breeches and a frilly shirt," "Actually, you are wearing breeches," I looked down at my sweats and laughed.

"Okay, fine, you win," "Why are you wearing breeches anyway?"

"Well, they're more comfortable than jeans, and you know, they are like pjs," "Jeans, pjs?" I sighed loudly and said, "Never mind."

"You really shouldn't be wearing breeches," "What, you expect me to wear a dress?" I said with a laugh.

He nodded. "That is so sexist,"

"Sexist?" "Ohh, how convenient, you don't know what sexist means," I said sarcastically.

He nodded again; obviously he didn't get sarcasm either.

"Whatever, I give up!" I yelled to the ceiling, I looked back at Edward but he was gone, figures.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire came in "Who were you talking to

Claire came in "Who were you talking to?"

"I uh-he was-" "Never mind, I need you to get dressed for lunch, we're going to town." She stared down distastefully at my sweats and I blushed.

"Okay, let me go change." I came back in a skirt and blouse, normally I wouldn't wear a blouse or skirt but Claire forced me to her little tea parties all the time and once, when I had tried to get out of it, Claire had told Dad and he had had a private talk with me, basically he explained that Claire had never had kids before, and now she valued it and yadda yadda yadda…

The really sucky part of the lunches was that I had to wear heels. Yes, you heard me correctly _heels_.

The shoes that will one day cause my death.

Klutzy me+ heels harm to myself and others. Claire knew about my clumsiness and I think that she took joy on the pain it caused me. No, I _know_ she took joy in my pain.

We arrived and I sat in the distastefully decorated room, on the distastefully decorated chair. It was covered in flowery prints, frills and lace.

The metal silver wear looked easily bendable, and that's what I always worried about.

I was surrounded by fine china, bone china to be exact, which I did not feel comfortable with, any sudden movements and I would end up taking the whole table down with me, the tiny silver wear, the fine china and all.

All of the women and girls were stiff and poised and powdered. I didn't really enjoy the tortures of makeup, so I avoided it as much as possible.

Everyone was making small talk about the weather or the joys of gardening; I was tempted to start a conversation about werewolf movies.

I giggled at the thought.

Claire looked at me warningly.

I cleared my throat and covered it up reaching for a glass of water; I missed and knocked it over, spilling it all over an old lady.

"Oh my god I'm sorry," I said, trying to mop up the mess that was on her lap. "I'd prefer to do it myself." She said with a tight smile.

I winced when I saw Claire glaring at me. "I'm going to go to the ladies room." I said, pulling out my chair, just then, another woman was walking past and she tripped on the leg of my chair.

She flew head first into the cake and shrieked. I gaped and stood up all the way and my chair fell down.


End file.
